Loco Boy Makes Good
Loco Boy Makes Good is the 60th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Cast *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Howard *Dorothy Appleby *John Tyrrell *Symona Boniface *Lynton Brent *Bobby Burns *Heinie Conklin *Vernon Dent *Charles Dorety *Bud Jamison *Johnny Kascier *Eddie Laughton *Frances Raymond *Al Thompson *Victor Travis *Ellinor Vanderveer *Bert Young Plot The Stooges are evicted by the owner of an apartment complex because they are eight months behind on their rent. Sitting on the curb of a sidewalk, they discover a headline in a newspaper that describes how a man who slipped on a bar of soap got money when he sued the owner of the building. The Stooges decide that this is how they will get the money to pay off their rent. As they go back into the apartments, the owner shows up at the door, so the Stooges run away. As they are running away, Curly discovers a bar of soap, and immediately take it somewhere so that they can get money, like how the man in the newspaper headline did. The Stooges decide to go into a hotel to slip on the soap. After several unsuccessful attempts to slip on the soap, the Stooges discover that the hotel is in serious trouble moneywise. The Stooges decide to help out, after they discover that a man, Mr. Scroggins, is threatening to take over the hotel unless they pay what they owe. In the process, Curly recovers $52 that the owner gave to Mr. Scroggins, and his watch. The money's enough so that the Stooges can refurnish the hotel. The Stooges then attempt to completely redo the hotel. Several antics the trio use are hammering a nail in a wall by using the back of Curly's head and breaking a board by slamming it onto Curly's back. The Stooges then get ready to lay down linoleum for the floor. This proves to be a problem, because whenever the Stooges attempt to roll one part of the linoleum to the opposing wall, the other end of the roll of linoleum follows the Stooges until they collide with the Stooges' legs. To fix the problem, Larry lays across all three rolls of linoleum while Curly and Moe roll the three rolls to the opposing wall. However, the ends of linoleum which Larry is laying on roll up anyway, and they decide to paint the floor and pitch the linoleum. The Stooges then plan a dinner party in the main lobby of the hotel. They are the entertainment for evening which is planned to be dinner, entertainment, and dancing. One of the leading hotel reviewers, Waldo Twitchell, is coming into the hotel with his wife. The Stooges vow to make it a good night for the hotel. The show starts out badly, however, with a few lame remarks by Moe and a musical piece, which features Larry playing the piano, Moe singing, and Curly playing the wife cooking. However, a heckler throws a tomato at Curly, and he leaves to the dressing room to clean up. While in the dressing room, he meets up with Balbo the Magician. Balbo tells Curly that he is going to amaze the crowd with his magic. However, when Balbo leaves the room, he accidentally takes Curly's coat. Moe then explains to Curly that they need to overcome this bad start. Curly then leaves with Balbo's "magical" coat. This twist of fate is what would make the night successful. Some things that caused mayhem in Balbo's coat were a squirting flower that was worn in the coat's breast pocket, and various animals, such as a rabbit, bird, mice, and a skunk. Curly also displays his humorous display of dancing on the dance floor. Curly is already a hit with the crowd when he takes out a matchbox in his pocket that contains mice. This creates havoc in the hotel as the mice ran and climbed up people's pant legs. The film cuts out when Curly discovers the skunk in his coat. Overall, the hotel reviewer was more than impressed with the hotel and the show, and the hotel was saved from demise. Notes Video Category:1942 Category:Short Subjects Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Moe Howard/Actor Category:Larry Fine/Actor Category:Curly Howard/Actor Category:Vernon Dent/Actor Category:Bud Jamison/Actor Category:Jules White/Producer Category:Jules White/Director Category:Felix Adler/Writer Category:Clyde Bruckman/Writer